


Bestest Friends

by grapefruitghostie



Series: reader inserts for the soul [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age-Play Little Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy!Sam, Dean In Pull-Ups, F/M, Little!Dean, Little!Reader, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Thumb-sucking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy!castiel, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: Ugh this is so self-indulgent- Sam and Cas leave their littles to play in their nursery while they pick up after dinner. They come back to the cutest scene. (Dean is approx. 2 and reader is approx. 3)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: reader inserts for the soul [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339801
Kudos: 64





	Bestest Friends

“Daddy, Dean and me go play?” The shorter little piped up, giving Sam the puppy eyes. He smiled, looked at Cas (who was also smiling at the two) and nodded.   
  


“Yeah, go on, baby. Don’t get too hyper though, please, bedtime’s still at eight.” Sam gave in, kissing their hair and then Dean’s. His little and little brother hugged him happily and then ambushing Castiel with the same affections. Castiel kissed their heads and they ran off up the stairs to their play room.   
  


“God, Sam you’re such a pushover.” Cas teased, grabbing the mostly-clean plates from the dinner table and scraping the leftover contents in the garbage.   
  


Sam rolled his eyes, “yeah, like you’ve ever been able to say no to that face.”

Castiel snorted a laugh because he knew that Sam was right. They cleaned up the kitchen for the next twenty minutes or so while their littles played happily together.   
  


Dean, in Cars pull-ups and a red shirt, sat cross legged on the play mat while he tried to assemble some magnificent structure out of legos. The other, in grey sweats and a soft green tee, laid on their stomach playing with the learning pad beside Dean. They were mostly quiet in concentration, but every now and then Sam’s little one would giggle at the picture on the screen and Dean would lean over nosily.   
  


“What you playing?” He asked eventually, letting his curiosity get the better of him. the other shrugged, not knowing the name of the app that they were playing but offering to show Dean how to play.   
  


“See, you gotta tap on the tree so it shakes!” They giggled again happily as a giraffe popped its head out of the tree, “you can play it too.”

Dean tried it, tapping the tree on the screen and laughing excitedly when a bear fell out, “He’s cute!”   
  


Both littles were laughing wildly in no time, filling the bunker with the most pure and joyful sounds imaginable. Sam and Cas loved nothing more in the entire world than to hear their littles having fun and to know that they were happy.   
  


Eventually, they moved onto another game where they could pretend to be hair stylists and then one where they were fishing, Dean having long abandoned his lego creation. Dean yawned, letting his best friend play while he was content to watch and it wasn’t long before they followed. They finally slumped, letting the pad drop from their sleepy hands. They curled up next to Dean instinctively and popped his thumb in their mouth, dozing off within seconds.   
  


At the same time, Castiel was just finishing the dishes and Sam was just finishing the cleaning. They noticed the silence and crept up the stairs silently, suspecting that they had either fallen asleep or had done something they’d be in trouble for.   
  


Sam poked his head around the corner first and his heart melted on contact. He nodded for Cas to come look; the sight was unbearably and heartbreakingly cute. Their littles had passed out on the play mat, their arms tangled up and each sucking their thumbs. The two were curled up so close it seemed impossible to untangle them - Cas felt tears pricking his eyes.   
  


They knew that getting the two awake to brush their teeth and put on pajamas was very important, but they made the unspoken decision to let the be just a few minutes longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d, Author wrote this in like 45 minutes at 3 in the morning please cut them some slack (‘:


End file.
